


Winter

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Uncles!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: I know there's no Blaine in this. I'm sorry. 
Also, this story is based on real life events. I hate winter, too, Kurt. For the very same reasons.





	

Kurt Hummel always loved  the winter.

The thick layer of snow on everything made world look magical, especially after dark, when the lights from the street lamps sparkled on frozen trees. He even appreciated the cold - in his opinion, there was nothing more romantic than stroll around with your loved one, both of your hands in pocket of his coat, sharing Eskimo kisses...

He also loved winter, because he met his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, on a cold, December night.

Now, three years later, Kurt hated winter with a passion as strong as the cold on Siberia.

Blaine and Kurt had Blaine's niece over for a weekend. It was just after Christmas, but Cooper, Blaine's brother, had a lot of work, so his daughter stayed with her favourite uncles. Amelia was a sweet, pretty four years old girl. She was exceptionally smart for her age, asking questions that neither Blaine nor Kurt knew answers for.

Right now, the three of them were getting ready for a walk in Central Park. Blaine went to the basement to look for the sleigh, while Kurt finished dressing Amy up. He was in the middle of tying her scarf for the second time - she was ready ten minutes ago, but then they realised they somehow forgot about her tights - when Kurt felt sweat coming down his back, under his clothes.

"Uncle Kurt?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I need to pee."

It took all Kurt's self-control to not scream in desperation. And if he was throwing snowballs harder than he probably should when they finally got to the Park an hour later, well. He had a good reason to.

He really hated winter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no Blaine in this. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, this story is based on real life events. I hate winter, too, Kurt. For the very same reasons.


End file.
